Mending a Friendship, Earning a Son
by spelerison
Summary: Written for the Spring Competition on the CMWP forum. Being open and honest isn't always easy but maybe a childs toy can help with the change. Lots of Jack/Hotch/Spencer family fun and drama. H/R SLASH


**Mending a Friendship, Earning a Son **

"Why are we doing this again?" Spencer sighed as he followed Aaron down yet another aisle. They were shopping for a barbeque he insisted on having to celebrate the weather cooperating with the time they had been given off.

"It'll be good for everyone to spend some down time together, David already offered his yard so we could have use of the pool and I've already invited the others so stop complaining. Now what else do we need?" Aaron ignored the whine Spencer was using as he added two cases of cola to their cart.

"I guess you'd want to grab a case of water and I still don't think the pool is a good idea for the younger ones. It only takes the turn of your back for one of them to have an accident and sometimes less than a full minute to drown." Spencer held the cart steady as his boyfriend tossed two cases of water on top of the cola and it began pushing back and into him.

"There will be at least nine adults there and if you're so worried you can play life guard so stop with the excuses." Spencer had been bringing up all the down sides of this idea since he had first mentioned it and now here he was trying to get out of it yet again.

"It's not an excuse it's a valid arguement especially with Henry being under four." Spencer followed Aaron around the next corner having a bit of difficulty with the weight of the cart as they stopped to grab some pretzels and chips.

"Well we already vetoed the beach because of your problems with the ocean." He grabbed onto the end of the basket as he helped pull it toward the meats.

"I do not have a problem with the ocean itself just the bacteria it brings, the number of infections that could be contracted between the water and sand is near countless."

"Mentioning sand, remind me we need to pick up some brown sugar." He shook his head at Spencers ever growing list of ludicrous reasonings. "Now I was thinking to go simple and just do hotdogs for the boys but what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright," Aaron tossed the package of steaks that he had been eyeing back in the cooler as he pulled Spencer and their cart off to the side where it would give them at least some privacy. "What's with the near whimper, you sounded as if I told you I wanna kill your puppy."

"I don't have a puppy." He mumbled as he tried to return to their task but Aaron wasn't having any part of it.

"Then what?" He ignored the few people that were staring as he stepped closer to lower his voice.

"It's nothing." Spencer ignored giving his full attention to a bag of rolls he was intent on poking until Aaron pulled them away and tossed them into their basket.

"No, you've been against this cook out since I brought it up and okay maybe I haven't been listening but I am now. What's the matter?" He lifted his loves face so he could show his sincere interest.

"It's stupid." Spencer sighed as he quickly turned from an elderly woman who was clearly gawking. He would have been better off just keeping his mouth shut and faking his excitement.

"Whatever it is has been bothering you and that's not stupid in my book so spill."

"They don't look at me the same." He nearly whispered.

"Okay back up a minute, who are we talking about here?" He was confused and it was clearly showing.

"The team, we told them about us and since then everythings been different." He finally admitted, the stares had been near maddening and without work to lose himself in he didn't know if he'd be able to take it.

"How so?" Aaron was on alert immediately, he had gauged their reactions closely and hadn't noticed anything more than the obvious surprise but maybe he had over looked something.

"I can't describe it it's just not the same." This was becoming uncomfortable and he already wanted to hit himself for sharing.

"Who's saying what?" He was beginning to get angry that the people he considered friends were causing Spencer such discomfort while they led him to believe that they were completely fine with their relationship.

"NO, NO... It isn't like that!" Spencer hurried to assure. "I just,... maybe it's me." He hung his head as he began confusing even himself.

"Spencer I don't understand." He moved even closer to block the view of some of the customers that were quickly turning back from the aisle, it wasn't his problem if they couldn't handle two men having a simple conversation.

"Neither do I really, I'm almost positive the gazes are solely curious ones but there's something in the back of my mind that leads me to believe their taunting, judging." Speaking it outloud had him really understanding how silly it seemed but he couldn't help how he felt.

"They're your friends Spencer, if anything they just want to know why now. I've been asked the same and it's as easy as saying now was the time that was meant to be, all change takes getting used to and maybe this is just you dealing with everyone knowing so much of your personal life. We're private people and Jacks questions still get to me somedays but as long as you're being truthful in saying there have been no comments involving us then I'm positive it'll pass." He was glad to hear that even Spencer believed himself to be over reacting but it still bothered him to see him thinking such things of the people they considered family.

"Maybe,"

"No maybes about it, I know this for sure and if not then let me know and I'll make it for certain. We don't judge them and they should be respectful and curtious enough to do the same." He was completely serious in that, the team knowing details about their personal life was a privelege and he didn't plan to stand for it if they did indeed intend to cause trouble with the information they had been given.

"Yeah but they're not sleeping with their boss either." The gasp that came from behind them had Aaron turning to see that the same elderly woman was still with them in the aisle and had clearly been eavesdropping. Deciding to give her the show she clearly was looking for he leaned in and surprised even Spencer with a kiss.

"We're in public!" Spencer nearly squeaked as he pushed a laughing Aaron away.

"Point noted." He cleared his throat as he rationalized that decision probably wasn't one of his best.

"You could have given that lady a heart attack." Spencer tried to control the color tinting his face as he moved the cart further down the aisle, he wouldn't be surprised if more than a few people hadn't already gone to issue complaints.

"She was asking for it." He shrugged as he found that she had indeed disappeared. "A woman of her age should know better than to pry into business that holds none of her concern."

"And a man of your age should know how to behave himself in a grocery store, you're lucky they're not trying to kick us out." They were definately being stared at now.

"For what? There are no laws saying I can't kiss you in a store, I've seen at least six couples holding hands since we've been here and they have no more right than we do. You mean something to me and I should be able to show that whenever I feel like it and that brings us back to what you just said about sleeping with the boss." He could tell Spencer was bothered but for all he cared these people could go on and stuff it.

"What about it?" He decided to go for the sugar that was conveniently on the other side of the store and hopefully away from most of the people that had witnessed their little incident.

"So maybe there is some truth in it because technically I am your boss but that's as far as it goes. We aren't having some scandalous office affair and unless I've lost all skill as a profiler you aren't only with me because you're seeking a quick way to advance your career and even if that was indeed why you sought out a relationship with me I can tell you right now I was the wrong choice because as of this moment I don't hold much power in the promotions department."

"And here I was thinking that I had gotten it right this time." He smirked playfully. "You wouldn't by any chance have the number of the guy I'd need to see about running my own team would you?"

"You've been around Morgan too long." Aaron laughed at the rare joke. "But seriously, I've known you for over a decade and we've built something meaningful between us in that time, it isn't just a fluke or a fling to pass the time."

"I know this, but others don't. These are the first things that are thought when someone finds out about us and I don't like the way it makes either of us look." So maybe his problems had been with being open in general and he had just manifested that onto the team but at least he was beginning to sort it out.

"Since when do you care what others think of you?" He stopped him again, this time toward the pet aisle that was positively desserted.

"It's not me I'm thinking of." Spencer shook his head as he took in the different selections of cat food wondering absent mindedly which Emily used to feed Sergio.

"Then?" Every time he thought he was on the same page as his boyfriend Spencer seemed to jump to a completely different book.

"Well Jack and I have yet to really bond and when we go out I feel as if I'm taking you away from that time you should be spending together. Then you'll mention him and I feel worse for having had to make you choose between us, I don't want you to feel like or even worse have someone else thinking you're a bad dad for my fault." He had layed it all out there for Aaron, now it was his to do as he wished.

"Spencer," It was easy to forget that things were still new between them with how easily they had flown but he should have seen this coming. "There is no one in the world that would pry me away from my son if I didn't want to go. When I choose to spend time with you it's because I want too, you're not forcing me to leave him and I'm not suddenly ignoring him. What anyone else is thinking is their problem not mine and as for you and Jack bonding that's another reason I want to get the group together. He's used to Uncle Spence and you suddenly being introduced as more has thrown him a curve, as much as I'd like to magically make everything perfect between you two I can't, only you guys can build that relationship and I'd like this weekend to be that start." He had noticed how suddenly the awkwardness between his son and Spencer had appeared after he explained their relationship but it wasn't unexpected and he was hoping that his boys would work things out soon and everything would blow over.

"We better finish up in here if you're going to make it back in time to take him to the park like you wanted." Spencer continued on as he let those words sink in, he had a lot of things to sort out for himself and he was glad to see Aaron respecting that and not pushing further.

"Yes and I told Jessica I'd be home soon enough for her to still make an appointment she had so we'd better." He would have preffered it if Spencer'd said so they'd make it back in time to take him to the park but he'd let him go at his own pace.

"Then back to the meats I'm assuming." Spencer turned the cart around trying to remember how exactly he had gotten stuck pushing it.

"Back to the meats."Aaron agreed as he turned the corner a little to quickly and nearly bumped into a woman. "Ma'am" He nodded at the same old woman that had been gawking at them just moments previously. "Have a nice day." He continued on as he left her there wide eyed and apparently stunned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey kid, you think you could stand to lose a layer, or five?" Derek teased as he opened Rossis door to a waiting Reid. Everyone else was in shorts, sandals, and such, JJ pulling off a sun dress yet here stood Spencer looking ready for work.

"I had a place I needed to be this morning." He shrugged simply as he followed Morgan to the back where he assumed the others to be.

"At least get rid of the sweater Pretty boy, I'm sweating just looking at you."

"It is not that hot."

"Well it isn't that cold either." Derek argued as he reclaimed his spot next to Penelope.

"True" He relented as he started eyeing the massive yard.

"He's in the kitchen." Emily offered as she shuffled a deck of cards, they had obviously been playing stakes.

"Who is?" He turned his attention back from where he had been watching Will and Rossi wondering what topic could have them both looking so enthralled.

"Your man," Garcia thought it obvious. "He's in there with JJ and the kids."

"Hotch, Reid. Hotch is in the kitchen." Morgan ignored the suggestive way in which Garcia said that as he took amusement in Spencers mulling of the phrase and decided to help him out.

"Oh," Spencer chastised himself for not recognizing such a simple term. "of course he is."

"Why? Is that where you like to keep him?" Emily couldn't pass up the certainty in which that had been said.

"What! No I...!" He had not meant things that way at all and them being seen in such light had him flustered.

"I can not believe you just said that princess." Morgan started laughing with the girls especially poor Garcia who had choked on her Sprite.

"I never meant that I have.."

"Spencer relax," Emily calmed herself feeling a little guilty for the embarassment he was clearly wearing. "it was just a joke in bad taste, I swear I meant nothing of it."

"Where's Kevin?" Spencer sat deciding to just leave the previous conversation behind, he wasn't sure how to respond anyway.

"He went on a beer run." Garcia shared as she offered to deal him in which he politely declined.

"Just what these girls need." Derek laughed as he heard Reid mumble something about them appearing to have already raided the liquor cabinet.

"We'll see if we can't get Spencer to lighten up some too." Emily vowed, he was not in the mood that this occasion called for and she planned on changing that.

"Oh yeah," Garcia paused as she remembered something. "Hotch had told me to tell you to go see him when you got here if he didn't see you first."

"Alright, I'll go check up on him." He excused.

"What?" Derek questioned the girls that were clearly holding back laughter.

"He's gonna go check up on him." Emily shook her head.

"I don't get it."

"As in he's keeping him in check." Garcia laughed at the unintended line Reid had delivered.

"There's something wrong with you two." He couldn't think of anyone else who would turn such innocent comments into such bad puns, but then again it was these two.

"No but there will be if he keeps using lines like that." Both girls agreed as Emily made first move.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Spence!" JJ greeted as she continued slicing some cucumber. He received an even more enthusiastic greeting from Henry who was happily wearing a good portion of the animal crackers he was eating.

"Hey," He waved though Jack who he had clearly heard talking had gone silent since his arrival. "You wanted to talk to me?" He moved closer to Aaron disappointed that Jack moved back.

"Yeah I wanted to let you know that I brought you some clothes in case you wanted to change and how your meeting with Britmynn went." Aaron moved to the fridge where he pulled a dish of pork chops that had been sitting in marinade.

"Morgan already managed to squawk about my sweater so I think I will and as for Britmynn he was stubborn as usual." Spencer answered picking from the mixed bowl of fruit on the counter.

"I don't know why that man can't leave you alone."

"He's not that bad."

"Well I'm going to take this to Rossi, come on Henry." JJ excused as she lifted the platter she had been working on and waited for her son to follow. She didn't know who they were talking about but it wasn't her business and she'd give them a little more privacy to speak freely.

"I'm right behind you!" Hotch called as JJ left the room. "I left that bag with your change in the back of the car, come on Jack lets go help Uncle Dave and see if we get lunch finished before it's time for dinner."

"Actually I was thinking that maybe Jack and I could have a minute." Spencer asked as he glanced at the boy whos head snapped in his direction upon that request.

Nodding his head in Jacks direction to let him know it would be so Hotch agreed. "I'll see you two in the back." He ruffled the boys hair and gave Spencer a soft kiss on the cheek before grabbing his pan for the grill and leaving.

"You want to come outside with me." The nod he got was meek but he accepted it as he moved through the house and to the front door with Jack. "You sit here and I'll go grab that bag really quick." He left Jack on the porch step as he did just that quickly retrieving another bag from his car as well. "Jack" He sat beside him as he set his things to the side.

"Yes" Jack mumbled as he stared at his feet.

"You know that I really like your dad right?" He had been thinking about what Aaron had said since their trip to the grocery store and even though he was still hesitant he knew if he didn't start building a better relationship with Jack his and Aarons wouldn't work.

"That's what dad says." He answered carefully. "He says he likes you a lot too."

"Well I'm glad to hear that but you do understand that that doesn't change things between you and me or between you and him don't you?" Finding the right way to explain things to a second grader was more difficult than he would like but he couldn't just not try.

"Yes it does, daddy said it would but that sometimes change wasn't a bad thing." He looked up to see Spencer looking right back down at him.

"Well," Even if it wasn't a lie he still felt as if he'd been caught telling one. "maybe he's right but I'm still the same Uncle Spencer, nothing there has changed and daddy is still daddy."

"When..." Jack started before cutting himself off to pull at one of the potted plants instead.

"When what Jack?" Spencer coaxed as he stared at the boy that had that same inquisitive gaze as his father.

"You don't come to visit me anymore, only daddy." He wasn't sure if that would make his Uncle mad or not and he was on high alert. "You like him more."

"I.. I've.." That floored him completely. This whole time he had been distancing himself from the little boy because he thought he was uncomfortable with him after learning about the relationship he had with his father but it turned out he had only been making things worse. "You know what? Neither of us have been acting as much of friends lately have we?"

Watching as Jack only shrugged he continued on. "Well I know that I haven't and I'm sorry for that, is there anyway that maybe we could start over again?"

"I guess."

"Well I've got something for you." He turned to his bag pulling out a book before turning back to Jack. "Can you read that."

"The Legend of the Kite" Jack read loudly clearly proud of his reading skills.

"It's about the kite festival that's celebrated every spring in China and when one of the little boys there has his kite fly away from him his grandfather tells him the legend behind the celebration."

"Thank-you" Jack spoke distractedly as he flipped through the colorful pages.

"He also encourages the boy to build a new, more beautiful one and that's where I thought this would come in handy." Spencer slowly revealed a make and design your own kite kit.

"Wow," The book was placed to the side as he took the box inspecting it with bright eyes. "Thank-you."

"I was thinking that if you wanted maybe you, I, and your dad could do that tomorrow." Maybe this would be the way for them to start that bond or at least he hoped it would be.

"Could just me and you go?" He set the box to the side as he waited for his answer.

"We'll have to ask your dad but I don't see why not." It was surprising to hear Jack already wanted to spend alone time with him but he guessed it was better than being asked if he'd stay behind.

"Of course you can bud." Aaron agreed from where he had been standing in the doorway.

"Thanks dad!" Jack quickly jumped up to hug his father before stunning Spencer with a hug of his own. "I'm gonna go show Uncle Dave!"

"You do that buddy!" He called after the boy who had already taken off with his set and book.

"How long have you been standing there?" Reid too stood as he climbed up the few steps with his bag.

"Just long enough to know that you two haven't been behaving as friends." Aaron smirked as he took the bag from Spencer and tossed it inside the door.

"Yeah well you didn't need to eavesdrop to know that." He willingly went as he was pulled closer.

"No but I'm glad you're working things out."

"Well he's a good kid and I've got plans on sticking around awhile so I figured it'd be easier for us to get along." He was just happy it had been that easy to deal with and the issue hadn't been out right anger for him creeping onto the territory that used to belong to his mother.

"Well it seems as if he's already beginning to preffer you over me so I don't see anything standing in your way of hanging around for the next couple of decades." Hearing that Spencer planned on staying with him for a good while brought emotion he didn't even care to name. "Seriously though, I really appreciate you trying for me it means a lot."

"I'm not trying for you it's for myself, you mean a lot to me, you both do and I want to make sure everything works out for the best." The smile he received for that had him returning one. "You two are my family now and I'm not gonna give that up easily." Pulling Spencer even closer he pulled him lightly by the chin until he was close enough to start a slow sensual kiss, he had been lucky enough to find someone who would think of Jack as part of the package and not just added baggage and he didn't plan on giving that up easily.

"Hey guys foods... Ahh seriously!" Derek turned back around just as quickly as he'd appeared. "There is a house full of rooms and ya'll are doin' that on the front porch. I don't even... that's what... you know what, next time Rossi can come find you himself." He was pretty sure he had seen some tongue and as much as he was all for them doing whatever made 'em happy he didn't need himself a front row seat. "And they call me a dog."


End file.
